


Old Friends and New Faces

by Koolnitchbitch



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolnitchbitch/pseuds/Koolnitchbitch
Summary: Gendry has been ruling the storm lands for a few years all alone until he finally agrees to marry but an unexpected visitor makes him question everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, okay so sorry if this is bad and probably alot of this doesn't make sense in the realm of game of thrones mythology so sorry bout that.

It was mornings like this where Gendry thought of Arya. It was sunny with the wind breathing through the trees. It reminded him of being in the nights watch traveling with hot pie and a young arry.

Arya.

Everything was so different now, he had become a lord and he prided himself on being a good one at that. It had been three years since the war had ended. Cersei was dead, Jon and Daenerys ruled on the iron throne while Sansa ruled the north but then there was Arya. Last he heard she was discovering lands beyond Westeros. He sometimes caught himself daydreaming about the life they would've led if she accepted his proposal but her words always echoed in his head. 

Thats not her.

Gendry had never imagined he’d marry, his heart belonged to Arya and forever would, the irony of his situation rang true with that of his father, loving a stark but losing one as well. But somehow in the recent months Davos had convinced him to at least court a Lady, he refused at first but maybe it was his loneliness or something else entirely but he finally agreed. 

She was nice, the opposite of Arya stark, Lady Emma, she was a cousin of Brienne of Tarth, nothing like her either.

Still staring out his window in his chambers, a knock came from the door before opening. He knew it was Davos.

“Lord Gendry” he greeted “Lady Emma is here.”

“I’ll be down in a minute.” He responded turning around to face him. 

Davos nodded before leaving. Gendry surprisingly had enjoyed Emmas company thus far, she made him laugh something that came few and far between these days. She was beautiful too, tall and regal with flowing brown hair but nothing like Aryas whose hair was much darker and shorter which contrasted against her pale skin.  
...  
The two walked together around the gardens that surveyed over the ocean, making minimal conversation. Gendry had never been good with words,

“Was it a long trip? to storms end?” he tried, awkwardly.

“Yes, very long but I thank the gods we made it here safely.” She responded staring forward as they continued to walk.

He noticed her hands, they effortlessly grazed the flowers along side the wall, clearly admiring each one with the gentle touch of her fingers.

“How do you like it here?” Gendry continued. 

“Its different from what I'm used , it's a little warmer and far from my family,” she paused. “but the views aren’t so bad” she said smiling finally looking at him, their eyes meeting. Gendry could feel his cheeks start to flush in embarrassment. He didn't know how to react to the subtle flirting.

Their gaze soon broke when Davos approached seemingly out of nowhere.

“Lord Gendry, uh you have a visitor.” He stated uncomfortably clearly understanding his interupption.

“Tell them, they can wait.” He said, his mind not concerned with that of visitors.

“M’lord, I think you might want to reconsider.” He pursued. 

Confused and a little annoyed, Gendry excused himself from Lady Emma and followed Davos back into the castle, where the main entrance presided.

“I don't know whats so urgent that I needed to be interupp—“ his eyes soon fell on the visitor.

“Arya.” He breathed. It came out as a whisper barely even audible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think, this is my first time writing fanfiction
> 
> again sorry if the writing sucks.

“Arya.” He breathed. It came out as a whisper barely even audible.

Davos glanced at a speechless Gendry before quietly exiting the room. 

“Hello Gendry.” She stated cooly as if they had seen each other only a few moons ago. 

Still in awe, he took in her appearance. Her hair was longer but still positioned in a knot the top of her head, he noticed the braiding was a bit different. She was wearing what he always pictured her in trousers and a tunic but this time her arms were visible, clearly in a lighter attire due to the weather.

“What are you doing here?” He asked. It surprised him how harsh he sounded. 

She stepped closer to him. “I had recently visited Winterfell when I stopped at a tavern hoping to find a certain friend of mine who made bread into the shape of wolves.” She continued her eyes still staring up at him as they stood a few feet apart. “But I was told he no longer resided there and that a wealthy Lord had demanded he work at his castle, so of course I had to find him.”

“You came to see Hot pie.” Was all that came out. Gendry knew he was acting like an idiot but he was still in shock. 

“And you.” Arya raised her eyebrow quizzically at him. “I missed you.”

Standing on her tipi-toes, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He closed his eyes taking in the intimate embrace. Memories of her touch came flooding back to him.

“So where is our baker?” She asked playfully, bringing him back to reality.

He led her to the kitchen where Hot pie worked and commanded the other cooks. He was diligently chopping onions before he even noticed her.

“Arry!” He exclaimed rushing over to her, giving her a big hug. 

Hot pie began serving them some warm soup with bread and they all ate sitting at a nearby table. 

Gendry smiled, listening them reminisce about the times the three of them spent together all those years ago. He couldn't help but stare at Arya, he was sure she could disappear at any moment so his eyes stayed trained on her.

“Can you believe my two best friends ended up bein' royalty?” Hot pie said, a smile still plastered on his face. “If only I had known back then.” 

“We aren't royalty.” Gendry cut in still looking at Arya. 

“Close enough being lords and ladies and all that. Gendrys given me a nice cottage to live in, pays me triple the amount I was payed before, Oh! and I'm married now, can you believe that? we’re all grown up I’suppose”

“Thats really great Hot pie, i’m happy for you.” She smiled. 

“So what are you doing here then?” Hot pie asked. “Rumour is you've been discovering new lands and all that.”

“I came to see you, I missed your bread. Plus traveling on the sea all the time gets a bit tiring.”

“I assumed you came for Gendry, you two were always so close.”

Gendry’s eyes met Aryas before she turned her attention back to Hot pie. “Of course, I came for both of you.”

They finished eating and Hot pie finished cleaning the kitchen. It was dark out after they exited the kitchen, Gendry gave Arya a room to stay in. He had asked her how long she was staying but she didn't give him a straight answer, he knew she could easily be gone in the morning.

Davos had told him that he escorted Lady Emma back to her room as well. He felt guilty, ever since Arya arrived she hadn't even crossed his mind. Maybe he should say good night to her he thought. He decided it would be impolite not too so he headed for her room. He knocked lightly against her door waiting for her response. 

The door creaked open. 

“Hello m’lord.” She smiled at him, gesturing him to enter her room.

“Just Gendry, please. I uh wanted to apologize about earlier, for leaving so abruptly and I wanted to wish you a goodnight.” 

“Thank you, it's been such a long day, walking around smelling the flowers. It really takes a toll on ones body. ” 

He let out a small laugh at her sarcasm.

“So who came to see you?” The lady asked out of sheer curiosity.

“An old friend, she...she came to visit.” He said trying to explain the best he could but was still so confused himself so it came out jumbled. 

“Oh.” Was all she said. “It must be nice reconnecting.”

He nodded, meeting her gaze before turning to leave.

Gendry returned to his room. He starting pondering his thoughts, going through the moments of the day again. He couldn't believe she was here, in storms end and he barely got to talk to her. Their last conversation was her telling him she was leaving. It had been a few day after she rejected his proposal. He was so devastated but he had felt stupid at the same time. Since she first told him of her identity as a stark, Arya told him she wasn't a lady, that was the last thing she wanted but he didn't care anyway, he just wanted to be with her. Gendry couldn't care less about the duties of a traditional lady, he never expected that from her. The more he thought about it the angrier he got at her, for just showing up when he was finally getting his life together. He presumed he'd probably marry Lady Emma and now all he could think of was Arya and how much it' ll hurt when she eventually leaves him again.


	3. Chapter 3

He barely slept, how could he. The woman he loved just came stumbling back into his life. 

He was in the middle of putting on his clothes when the usual knock from Davos came. 

“Come in.” He called, reaching for his shirt to put on. 

Except when he looked towards the door it wasn’t Davos it was Arya. 

She stared at his shirtless body, a small smirk played at her lips. 

"I thought you would have left already.” He asked. 

She ignored his statement, walking towards the window, before turning back to him. “I assume, you aren’t married then.” 

“No.” At least not yet he thought to himself. 

“Arya, I’ve changed, things have changed since I’ve last seen you.” 

“I understand that.” She paused. “But you don’t look too different, well your hair has grown back in. I like it.” 

“I’ve been courting a lady. I plan on marrying her.” Gendry stated bluntly. 

Her expression changed from playful to sincere. “Any lady would be lucky to have you.”

He broke eye contact, and shook his head. He couldn’t do this not here, not now. Those same words she had said when she turned him down. He was visibly upset, putting on the rest of his clothes he walked out. “I don’t know why you’re here but I have to go.” 

…

He went to the forge, that where he always went when he needed to bang out his frustrations. 

On his way there, Davos had informed him that lady Emma and her septa went to the market, something about new dresses. 

He was grateful that he didn’t have to see her today, there was just too much on his mind. 

“If you bang at that sword any longer, you’re gonna break it.” Her voiced echoed through the empty forge. 

Gendry stopped what he was doing but had yet to look up. “I need to know, why did you come here, Arya.” 

“I told you, I missed you.” Arya’s face softened, She could see the pain in his eyes, he was unhappy with her response. She slowly moved towards him moving her hand to his cheek before placing a kiss on his lips. It was soft at first but their lips started to move in unison with one another quickly turning rough. There was a need for each other in that moment, his hands started to roam her body pushing her against the a nearby pillar. She ran her fingers through his hair. He moved his mouth down to her neck, kissing her jawline, she let out a quiet moan in response. Arya started to to tug at his shirt and it seemed to wake Gendry up to what was happening and he pulled away. 

“This was a mistake.” He breathed.

“Why?” She asked, now it was her who held the emotion in her voice. 

“I haven’t seen you in three years and now you’re here in my forge, kissing me.” 

“What’s wrong with that?” She whispered. 

“I’m supposed to get married, make heirs.” He explained. 

“That’s not it, that’s not why this is a problem.” Arya questioned his answer, her eyes met his with doubt. “You’re angry with me, for leaving.”

His head fell back in agreement and he took a step back. “Of course I’m angry with you. I’ve made a life for myself here and it might come as a surprise to you but I’ve done pretty well at being a Lord despite my upbringing. And now you’re here, acting as if this is normal.” His voice was starting to get louder in frustration. “The last time I saw you, I proposed to you, I loved you Arya.”

She started to get upset. “Gendry, ever since we met, you knew how I felt about being a lady and yet you expected me to be one anyway. To sit and sew and pop out children.” 

“Do you really think that I would’ve cared about about any of that, I never cared what you did, I loved you for who you were, a fighter, who was stubborn and annoying.” He yelled arguing with her.

“It doesn’t matter what you wanted that’s what is expected of a lady.” She hit back.

“What about Ser Brienne, she’s a lady and a knight. There are plenty of ladies who aren’t traditional.” 

She didn’t respond, not knowing what say. 

“You didn’t want to be with me, its okay, Arya.” His voice was quieter, his anger had died down. 

“Just because I didn't wan to marry you, didn’t mean I didn't love you.” Her voice was a whisper now and their bodies were still so close. “I still do, I love you Gendry.” Her eyes started to water but she would not let herself cry. 

He sighed and closed his eyes, her words hit him hard and fast. What was he supposed to say. She still didn’t want to be a lady and he understood that but now he was just confused.

She gave another quick kiss to his cheek before she left, leaving the forge as empty as he felt.


	4. Chapter 4

For years Arya had prided herself on being able to shut off her emotions, to mask the pain but now as she left Gendry she couldn’t turn off the sadness she felt. She loved him, it took her awhile to admit it to herself but now that she has she couldn’t go back. 

Her legs walked before her mind knew where she was going and eventually she found herself in the stables. Arya found her horse that had brought her to Storm’s End, slowly she stroked the mane of the majestic animal. 

“You must be Lord Gendry’s friend.” A strange voice called, awakening Arya from her thoughts. She whipped her head around to see a young woman standing near the door. Although Arya had never met the girl, she knew who stood before her, it was the woman Gendry was going to marry. She held herself well, tall and noticeably pretty, her hair perfectly curled which differed from her own which was always straight and unruly. 

“Yes, I’m Arya Stark.” She stated confidently, lacking much emotion in her tone.

“I’m Emma.” The woman introduced herself, Arya nodded in response, her body frozen in place. 

“You killed the night king. I had always heard stories. You’re a hero.” She said, her voice ringing with elegance. 

Arya took note of her appearance, the way she presented herself, it was the complete opposite of herself. The woman in front of her was the walking image of the perfect Lady, polite and beautiful. 

“I’m no hero.” She finally spoke, cutting the silence. 

“How do you know him?” She asked her face full of intrigue. 

At first Arya, wasn’t sure how to respond, what should she say, she could be vague or descriptive.

“We were in the night's watch together when I was a child, we traveled together for a time.” She chose the latter yet stayed relatively vague. 

“Lord Gendry fought in the war as well, did you see each other then too?” 

Arya understood why she was so curious, If a strange woman had showed up at the castle of the man she was supposed to marry, she’d be concerned as well. 

“Yes, briefly. Gendry fought bravely and supplied the soldiers with weapons.” She tried to hide the hint of sadness in her voice. Thinking about it brought back those memories of them together in winterfell. 

“M’lord did tell me he enjoys working in the forge.” She laughed, “I have to admit I don’t know much about fighting or swords for that matter.”

A small smirk appeared on her face, knowing the Lady had never picked up a sword made Arya unusually happy. 

“I always liked the company of animals, They are a great source of comfort in times of loss or confusion.” Emma stated, changing the subject.

Arya was taken a back, it was strange, it was almost as if she had read her mind to why she was there in the first place. “I’ve always thought so.” 

The lady turned to leave before asking “Will you be joining us for dinner.” This was her final question.

“No. I don’t think so.” With that she left Arya once again alone with her thoughts. 

…

Gendry was still very much irritated with his conversation with Arya but he had to put it aside for now. He was especially surprised when Emma had told him she met Arya. He thought it was rather awkward talking about her with the woman he’s likely to marry at dinner. He was even more shocked that Arya had told her about their past. 

Despite the initial awkwardness of discussing Arya, the rest of the night went well with the two of them. He learned she like to sing and dance which intrigued him and as they said their goodnights, she surprisingly gave him a kiss. His shock made him pause at first but he had slowly eased into it. Her lips were soft and gentle. It was different from the kisses he shared with Arya which were more rough and passionate. The more he spent time with Emma the more he liked her, maybe one day he could love her. This was the life he was supposed to lead, married to a lady, one like her. 

Walking down the hall fully prepared to go to sleep, he heard loud noises and shuffling coming from Arya’s room. He stood reluctantly outside her door too afraid to knock when it swung open. Her cool grey eyes stared up at him. “You know for an assassin, you’re not very good at being quiet.” He teased, all his frustrations towards her dissipated the moment their eyes met.

Because of the pain in their last conversation, she wasn’t expecting his jovial attitude but nevertheless she wasn’t in the mood to laugh. Choosing to ignore his quip, she motioned him into the room.

He caught sight of the few belongings she owned gathered up on the bed. 

“You’re leaving.” His eyes filled with disappointment. 

“Its like you said, You are going to be married soon.” She explained, poorly. “She seems really great, a perfect Lady for a perfect Lord.” 

“So why come at all, you eat a few pies, tell me you love me then leave, it that it?”

“Just because I leave doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. I care more than you know, Gendry. You were my first friend the first person I trusted with anything, with my identity.” Her voice wavered, she was tempted to step forward, in an attempt to comfort him but she stopped herself. “And Just because I leave doesn’t mean I won’t come back.” 

“The next time you come back, I might be married.” 

She didn’t know if it was because of the open window or the bluntness of his words but there was a sudden chill wafting in the room. “I know.”

“If we are friends, then stay.” He said simply. "Stay in Storm's End."

It sounded so simple when he said it. Silence fell over the room. “Okay.” She whispered, not even bothering to put up more of a fight. Arya watched a grin appear on his face, rushing to hug her Gendry pulled her into his embrace. She closed her eyes, taking in his strong stature pressed against her body, this felt like home.


	5. Chapter 5

The sunlight glistened as it it hit the blue waves of the ocean below. Arya stared out her window, admiring the beautiful city. It had been a a few days since she decided to stay, making sure to avoid Emma as much as she could. From her window she could see the gardens to her right, cautiously she watched Gendry and the lady walk together. Arya tried to ignore the tinge of jealousy she felt seeing the two of them.

She was about to turn away when all the air left the room, her chest felt tight, the lady kissed him. Arya watched Gendry’s inital hesitance change as he leaned into her cupping her cheek. Finally, she looked away not being able to take the sight anymore. Arya scolded herself for the reaction. _You know he is courting her, she reminded herself._

Deciding to leave, she visited the kitchen to talk to hot pie.

“Hello hot pie.” She greeted.

“Arry! I just finished makin’ lunch, do you want some?”

She looked around, there were pots filled with soups and pans lined with loaves of bread and pies. “I’ll take a pie.”

He served her the meal and they chatted but after a few minutes he left her to take a break. She now sat alone at the table.

She heard someone enter the kitchen, assuming it was hot pie she continued nibbling at her food. She finally looked up when someone sat down across from her, it was Gendry. He began to eat, choosing not to say a word rarely even to look up at her.

“I see you’ve learned how to use a fork.”

Gendry let out a breath of air, his head moved to meet her gaze, he smiled. “Apparently it's a vital skill required for the job.”

“Where’s Lady Emma?” She asked. His smile fell.

“She’s went out into town. She wanted to explore. You know what that’s like.”

His last sentence was said with ice but Arya could tell that wasn't how he meant it.

“So tell me, how is Winterfell, how’s your sister?”

“She’s happy and her people are happy too.”

“I’m assuming its still bloody freezing up there.”

“Thats winterfell for you.”

“What was it hot pie used to call it?” He asked

“Winterhell.” They both let out quiet laughs, remembering the distant memories.

Gendry finished eating and headed for the door, “Are you coming, or I am gonna have to work in the forge alone.” teasing her he said with a grin.

....

She diligently watched him work, analyzing his every action. It was strangely calming. “Every time I see you, you get better.”

“Well practice makes perfect.” He put down what he was making, Arya wasn’t completely sure what it was yet. “Back in Winterfell, you never told me anything. About your life after the red woman took me.”

“I'm sure you've heard the rumors.”

“Of course, people talked about the tiny but deadly assassin, but I want you to tell me.”

Arya didn’t like to talk about it much, her journey, but she could trust Gendry. She knew he wouldn’t judge her or the things shes done but she was still afraid. Deciding too anyway, she began telling him everything about traveling with the hound, her time in Braavos with jaqen, training with the waif, becoming ‘no one’.

“Hot pie’s the reason I came back to Winterfell in the first place.” She explained. “He told me Jon was king in the north.”

He had listened intently becoming awestruck at the story halfway through he had given up on his work. He had always known she was tough and brave but this went beyond anything he could have ever imagined. Gendry recalled the time they spent together before the battle, he had been shocked to see the deep red scars around her waist, now he knew how she received them.

“Does that scare you, the things I’ve done, the person I was.”

“No.” “Arya, nothing you could ever do can scare me.” He placed his hand on hers. The intimacy of his actions surprised her. She let his hand linger before pulling it out from under his, "I have to go."

...

Arya left abruptly, she was breathing heavily, panicking, what was happening to her. Her feelings for Gendry were getting the better of her and she didn't know how to handle it, how to deal with him getting married and it wasn't to her. Fleeing the forge, she roamed the castle not even knowing where to go as the sound of thunder and rain rumbled in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i know its kind of angsty so far but dont worry it will have a happy ending. 
> 
> lol ive noticed ive made a lot of grammar mistakes so sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

She wandered, down the dimly lit hallways, making random turns until she was effectively lost. As she was turning left Arya nearly ran into Sir Davos. 

"Lady Arya, where are you headed at this hour?" his face was full of question and concern as he waited for her answer. 

  

"I, uh needed a walk." 

Nodding he said. "Aye, a nice stroll can clear one's head. How has your time in storms end been, good I hope?

“Its been…fulfilling, seeing an old friend again.” She answered. “I always knew Gendry would make an excellent Lord.”

Davos sighed, “He’s done better than most believed. It was a change for him in the beginning and lonesome but these past few weeks, well I’ve never seen the boy so happy.”

Lonesome. Her mind began picturing Gendry all alone in this castle with no one to talk to, nothing to do. No wonder he brought Hot pie here. Her breath faltered her mind registering the reason behind his engagement, he was lonely. Her newfound sadness must’ve not been evident because Davos continued to speak.

“Took him awhile to agree to marry. Told Lord Gendry it would be best for him.” 

“Obviously she’s done him some good.” It hurt her to say it, the words came out hoarse, rough. 

He scrunched his eyebrows, his face stern yet sincere. “I don’t think that was the lady’s doing, I think it was the work of another visitor. “ He then left passing by her leaving Arya to ponder his last sentence. The hall fell quiet, only the sound of wind and rain echoing through the castle. Somehow, confused, she found her way back to her room. 

Tired, Arya began stripping herself free from her clothing, piece by piece. A loud crack of thunder stirred her from her thoughts, directing her attention to the window. Her eyes panned down to the night table, there laid a staff. It was the same one she once requested for the battle of Winterfell, she had lost that one but this somehow looked better, enhanced. Arya walked over to it, picking it up examining it, her eyes wide with wonder. The wood was stronger, the metal was that of Valyrian steel, She was curious how he got a hold of that. Her hands progressed down to the handle, It too was molded in metal to fit her grip. She let out quiet gasp, seeing an intricate wolf’s head carved into the rare metal, Arya flipped it over, revealing the other side reading an ’A’ and an ’S’. Arya Stark. It was so beautiful clearly made with extreme care, she started to twirl it around effortlessly, testing out the weapon. It just came to her that’s what Gendry was working on earlier in the forge, she felt like an idiot for not recognizing it at the time. Eventually she got some sleep, awaiting the morning to give Gendry thanks. 

…

Arya had woke up early excited to properly thank Gendry for the amazing gift. Quickly she made her way down to the dining hall, her face brightened up at the sight of him, sitting at the head of the table, his head glanced up meeting her with a smile. Her gaze then fell to another person at the table, Lady Emma. I guess my thanks will have to wait she thought. 

“Good morning.” She greeted. “Come eat with us.”

Awkwardly she shuffled to the table, placing herself next to Gendry, opposite of the lady. 

Hot pie served them breakfast and they all ate in silence. 

“So Gendry tells me, you traveled west of Westeros. I can’t imagine what that’s like, sailing, being on the sea for months at a time.”

“Well Gendry knows what that’s like.” Arya commented referencing, his time escaping Melisandre, rowing to kings landing. Emma’s face clearly confused, with a laugh Gendry filled the awkward air, his eyes locked with Arya’s who smiled in response like it was an old joke between the two. “Arya, maybe you should tell us about it.” he said.

“Well, It was amazing, meeting new people, seeing new lands.” 

Lady Emma, shifted in her seat, uncomfortably. “Sounds like a great adventure.” 

“It was.” Arya stated, switching her attention from Emma’s to Gendry’s. His expression was unusual all of a sudden, he held a small smile but there was something behind it, was it sadness, anger, she couldn’t tell. Emma soon excused herself, something about letters needing to be written. 

Getting up, Gendry moved towards Arya. “Come on, I want to show you something.” He said, extending his hand. 

Curiosity filled inside her, she reluctantly took his hand while he led her to an unknown room. Letting go of her hand, Gendry approached two large wooden doors, slowly opening them. Inside was a huge library, filled with hundreds of books, Arya stared, moving her eyes around the room. “Can you even read?”

He laughed, his eyes lit up and the crinkles around them subtly appeared. His response startled her, the sound of his laugh igniting something within her. 

His laugh died down before responding. “I didn’t, the lot of us in flea bottom didn’t know how but Davos taught me.” 

While fiddling with a book, Arya decided to acknowledge the gift she was given, her head staring downwards. “So, I uh wanted to thank you for the staff, you made me.” 

He walked closer to her, “It was no big deal, it was your design anyway.”

“Its amazing, the craftsmanship… it must’ve taken you a Lon-“ He interrupted her.

“Arya, look at me.” His voice was serious. Reluctantly she met his gaze, her head tilted to the side, she could feel her eyes water but she didn’t know why. He was inches away from her now, the room was quiet but it seemed as if a million words were being spoken. Gently, Gendry, moved a falling strand of hair behind her ear, resting his forehead against hers. They breathed in unison, his eyes were closed but hers remained open. “Thank you.” She let out, she didn’t want to move but she had to, fighting every muscle in her body she stroked his cheek and backed away. 

This time it was him who left first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also let me know what you guys think


	7. Chapter 7

He went to his chambers, In that moment, Gendry had desperately wanted to kiss her, to feel her against him but he couldn’t, the voice of reason stopped him. He could tell how much his gift meant to her, the idea came to him the night she came back, maybe it was a way for him to work out his anger with her. Building the weapon was a way of bringing back the past, the pain and rejection he felt and finally letting it go. Gendry knew he could no longer marry Lady Emma, it wasn’t fair to her, he could never love her not the way she deserves to be loved but its not like he was going to run and propose to Arya, again. He couldn’t do that to her either, he wasn’t going to pressure her into a life, she doesn’t want. He knows her better than that, he loves her too much to ask that of her. 

The rain hadn’t died down if anything it came down harder, he watched down below as the rough waves crashed on the jagged rocks. The perspiration of saltwater sprayed upwards disappearing into the fog above. This was the Storm Lands he knew, one filled with wind and rain but even in the dull, cloudy weather there was still a sense of beauty in this place. 

A knock came at his door the next morning, Gendry was dressed and he had assumed it was Davos but again he was wrong. 

“Lady Emma.” He greeted, “I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” 

“I have too.” There was something peculiar in the way she presented herself in front of him. Her voice was friendly but there was serious undertone beneath it. “I like it here, it’s nice in all its dreariness” She paused before continuing. “But I can’t stay.” 

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t puzzled. Although he had made up his mind regarding the marriage, Gendry was curious to know why she was leaving. “What?” Was all he managed to say. 

She ignored his question, switching topics. ”Arya is really beautiful, she’s very interesting, doesn’t talk much though, at least not to me.” 

It startled Gendry, hearing her say her name, bringing Arya up in casual conversation. “She’s changed a lot since I first met her, she used to never shut up.” 

Fiddling with her fingers, staring at him, she responded. “You still love her though.” 

His mouth fell open, he shifted his weight to one side, thinking of what to say. He didn’t get that far though because she answered for him.

“You’re in love with her.” She reiterated. 

“How did you know?”

“At first, when I met her, I tried to believe you were just old friends reuniting like you both told me but every time I saw the two of you together it was clear. The few times we we all ate together, the way you looked at her, the stories of your childhood with each other, it just clicked.” She stopped talking like she was trying to find the words to continue. “She wants you too, I can see it, the love she has for you runs deeper than any I’ve ever seen. Arya is the one you should be marrying, not me.”

“She doesn’t want this, she’s not a lady.” He told her.

“Your wrong.” 

A wave of confusion washed over him, what did that mean, What did she know anyway? He pushed her last sentence aside. “I’m sorry, I can’t marry you.” It was honest, it was something he felt deep inside, guilt for not being the honorable man he should be.

She nodded, walking towards him. “Before I came, when the arrangements for our meeting was being set, I wondered how can such a handsome man be all alone, no woman holding his heart. People told me stories of you, the blacksmith bastard who fought valiantly in battle and became a Lord. You were an enigma, one I’ve finally figured out and I’m at peace now. I have already wrote the letters for my return home, it’s okay Gendry, I want you to be happy and we both know that’s not with me.”

“You deserve happiness too, I’m sorry I couldn’t give you that.” 

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll find it someday .” She placed one last kiss on his lips. It was soft, innocent, a goodbye. She then made her way to the door, giving him one last look before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is kinda short an all but oh well, I also struggled with how i wanted emma to leave because i didn't want to villianize her in anyway, so hopefully you guys enjoy it.


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting on an empty countertop in the kitchen, a dazed look sat on Arya’s face. She had been not so listening to the rambling things spilling out of Hot Pie’s mouth. The smell of bread coming out of the oven brought Arya’s focus back to him.

“So that’s how ya make pigeon pie, it’s really not as hard as you might think.”

She nodded pretending like she was interested, snagging one of the rolls from the pan before diving back into her thoughts. The past couple days, Arya had been avoiding Gendry, ever since their last conversation in the library. The realization that he would be married soon upset her, she felt like a lovesick maiden who pined after handsome men. _stupid_. _I guess I'll have to leave soon too._ She thought. _where will I go. Sansa's all alone maybe I'll join her or I could visit Jon in Kings Landing._ It had given her a lot of time to think these few days her mind also wandered to unusual places like what it’d be like if she lived here. She daydreamed about waking up every morning next to Gendry, visiting Hot pie in the kitchen, sparring in the courtyard. The image that surprised her the most was of children, running around the castle, with a laughing Gendry chasing after them. Arya never really thought about kids before, marriage was also something that never crossed her mind but recently these things were all she thought about and it was terrifying.

Hot Pie begun speaking again. “Its odd how Gendry’s lady left, suppos’ the two weren’t a good match. Hmm, Soup’s about done.” Arya jolted awake at the mention of the Lady, her focus was brought back to him. “What did you say?” She asked, her demeanor changing. Her back straightened and she strained her ear to hear his answer.

“I said, the soup is almost finished.”

Her eyes rolled in annoyance. “No, before That.” She clarified, her rudeness was not beyond her.

“Oh.” He said, going back to stirring the soup. “I said It was odd that Lady Emma left last night.”

“What? Why did she leave, is she coming back?”

“No, apparently they both wanted other things. She was nice and all but she didn’t eat much.”

Other things. What did that mean. The new information started to sink in, Gendry wasn’t getting married. Her breath quickened, a mouthy smile plagued her face in disbelief.

“Hot Pie, I have to go.” Before even waiting for a response, she jumped off the counter and left.  
She needed to find him.

Practically running, Arya stumbled into Davos. He must’ve read the look of determination on her face because he promptly informed her that Gendry wasn’t here.

“Where is he?” She frowned.

“He’s off hunting.”

Hunting? She’d never known him to be into that.

“He was told his father had a hobby for it, got em killed too, but He insisted on learning to do it.”

Discouraged, Arya sighed and went back to her chambers. _I guess I’ll have to wait_ she thought. Sitting on the ledge of the open window her legs pulled up into her chest, she concentrated on what she could say to him. She already told him she loved him, maybe he thought it was a familial ‘I love you.’ One that she’d say to Jon or Sansa, rather than the one where it feels like her heart is bout to beat out of her chest every time she sees him. The kind of love that scares her, where she stays up all night remembering what it felt like lying in his arms. Oh how long ago that was. So many things have changed since their first meeting. So far gone were the days traveling through the Riverlands together. 

Thinking back Arya recalled the deep admiration she had for Gendry, he was a ball of pent up anger and stubbornness. He still had that fire in him now but it was different, it’s simmered a bit, He’s matured. Over the years spent with him, Arya had developed a little crush on the blacksmith she couldn't make sense of those feelings at the time but now they were as clear as day. She was so hurt when he rejected her offer.

_I can be your family._

She ran her hands over her face remembering her words. Although it didn’t bring the pain it once did, it brought back Arya’s innocence. She was just a child, still had a bit of hope and the years that followed ripped that away. When the long night came so did an opportunity, one that could bring back that girl. It was Gendry, but when she got that taste of affection and love she pushed it away out of fear. Arya didn’t want to make that mistake again.

—

She found him, the next day standing alone in the gardens. She noticed her hands start to shake so she placed them behind her back. He hadn’t seen her yet, he was still and motionless while he looked over the balcony to view the grey ocean. She was curious to know what he was thinking about.

“Did you catch anything?”

His head turned towards the direction of her voice. She walked closer to him. Gendry immediately noticed something was different about her, her hair was down, no bun, no braiding. She looked stunning, not that she wasn’t always but it was different. “Turn’s out I’m not very good at hunting. Didn’t catch anything.”

Arya smiled, looking down at her feet. Her nerves were getting the better of her.

He seemed to pick up on this because he continued to talk. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

She glanced back at him, feeling a bit guilty. “Maybe.” Taking a breath, she prepared what she was going to say. “Gendry, I.. I need to say that I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” He didn’t think avoiding him needed an apology.

“For leaving, I never said goodbye to you.” Arya could feel the water fill within her eyes and cursed herself for not being stronger.

“Oh.” He said. He didn't know how else to respond. 

“I left and I’m sorry for not saying goodbye to you. I went West and I understand that me leaving was cruel because you had to hear about it from someone other than me —“

“I— “ He began to interrupt her but Arya spoke over him.

“No, I need to get through this.” She took a big breath. “Most of my life, I have been alone not because of want but out of circumstance and after the war I had a choice. So I went alone and traveled. It was great and I loved it but there’s only so much time that a person can runaway. I didn’t just want to see my family again, I wanted to see you but foolishly when I came, you were betrothed. I was very jealous and the longer I was here the more I wanted to stay. Growing up, I always rejected the idea of ladyship. I held such disdain for it but it seems I have been an idiot because I look at Sansa, now a Queen, whose more powerful and strong than I’ve ever known yet she embraces her womanhood and I can too. Gendry, I..I love you and I hate that I hurt you, but maybe this is where we were supposed to end up. Maybe all this time apart allowed for us to grow both of us, into the people we are now, So that one day we could be here now, together.” She finished talking, she chewed on her bottom lip waiting for what he was going to say.

Gendry was dumbfounded, in recent years he’d never heard her ramble like that, not since they were kids. His mind was racing through all of it processing her words even after she had stopped. At first he assumed he was just hearing an apology and it pained him remembering the moment Jon had told him she was gone; but as the words rushed out of her mouth he realized how vulnerable she was being. Arya stark had returned to him to stay. Still in his thoughts Gendry hadn't realized he hadn't responded.

“Gendry, I—“

Arya didn’t have the chance to speak because her words were cut off by his lips. He grabbed her waist with his arm, pulling her in to deepen the kiss. Her mouth responded faster than her mind moving in sync with his and eventually her arms found their way around his neck. All her fear dissipated with the connection. His answer was evident by his action, when she slowly pulled away to breathe, a small grin spread across her face. Together the two stood smiling like idiots with his arms still wrapped around her small frame.

“You better accept my proposal this time.” He teased.

“long as you know, I’ll never wear silly dresses or ribbons in my hair, got it?”

“As you wish, milady.”

——

"Keep your elbow high." She instructed, slightly raising the girl's arm. "Now, release." Just as she spoke an arrow whizzed past Arya's head hitting the bullseye perfectly. The young girl started to jump in excitement, dropping the bow in the process. 

"Father look!" The little girl screamed, running past her mum, inside the hot forge. She dove into his side and he hoisted her up into his strong arms, walking towards her accomplishment. "Now you've got it my little doe." 

"I'm not a doe, I'm a wolf. aaawooooo!" She hollered. Her head fell back trying her best to imitate the animal. 

"Just like your mum." Gendry said, pinching her cheeks. He looked back to to his wife, sat on the table smiling at the two of them. He couldn't be more happy. 

She admired the sight. It's funny if someone had told Arya growing up that she'd marry some Lord, have his children she might've believed it, she practically was trained for it. But if someone had told her that she would be happy about it, purposely choosing this life, Arya would've laughed till the sun came up yet here she was more content then she's ever been. It still was quite strange how easily she adapted to this life, but she still didn't appear or act anything like a Lady but Gendry still looked at her like she was the prettiest woman he'd ever seen. Sometimes she wonders, if her father would have liked him but she shakes the silly thought away. Of course he would, Gendry was more honorable or brave than any man and He was hers, now and forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this and I know my writing isn't that good but I had a lot of fun doing it. I hope you guys like how I ended it. Love you all. You guys should also listen to the song flapper girl by the lumineers, it really reminds me of Gendry and Arya.
> 
>  
> 
> Lol i realize now i probably couldve shortened this to like 4 chapters


End file.
